Till the End of the Line  Missing Piece
by bluesraine
Summary: Extended version of "Till the end of the line", Chapter 3


Missing Piece to the Story "Till the End of the Line" - this belongs into the middle of chapter 3, its an extended version of that Chapter. I hope you may like it.

Summary of the original Story: _Jane and Maura's story, read from diaries written by Maura. It's the story of their life, their love, about all the bumps and bruises life had held for them, and all the love in their life. Until the very End. _

R Rated.

* * *

><p><em>Summer night<em>

"_Dear Jane,  
>After a while, we broke that kiss; that mind blowing kiss in the rain. You pulled me up and took me with you.<em>

_You lead me upstairs. I was concerned we may water your whole house, but you told not to worry and guided me to the bathroom. You turned around, giggling about my soaked clothes and hair. You didn't look much better yourself. Then, you reached out and pulled my shirt off. It seemed to be the most natural gesture, the most intimate thing you could have done. While you tried to pull your wet shirt up I helped you as well. _

_We didn't hesitate a second, peel us off our jeans and underwear. You stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. The room was filled with steam quickly. Your head popped back out. "You coming?"_

_Am I coming? To take a shower together? We were insane, oh god, and so into each other. I was in there before you could ask again, and dragged you under the hot water. I put my head into my neck, let the hair fall down my back. You held your head under the showerhead, and I reached out for your waist to hold you close so we could share the water. _

_You took the shower gel; put some on your hands, but instead of rubbing it over yourself, you reached out for me, hesitated, and giving me a questioning look. I could only wait for your touch. Then, after a second that seemed to last forever, your fingertips touched my shoulder, your hands followed, run wide circles over my back. I had to close my eyes in passion, only for a moment. I took the shower gel myself to copy your movements on your own body. _

_We slowly stroke over each others backs, down the spine, over the arms, the shoulders, enjoying the sensation of water and skin. Your hand found my waist, and you kissed me when you pulled me closer. Our bodies met in the perfect places." _

Grace looked up to find her sisters cheeks covered in a deep reddish shade. She took another sip of her beer; even she might need some courage to continue.

"_Sometimes later, the water got cold and let break us apart. You wrapped me into a big towel, dried our hairs off a bit and hung up the clothes. _

_We got us fresh drinks and made it up to your room. It was weird, sitting on your bed together like this, almost naked, right after making out in your bath. Weird might be the wrong word… unfamiliar, maybe. I didn't feel weird. It felt right. You felt right to me. I leaned back next to you. _

"_Do you want to watch TV?"_

"_I don't really care; if you want to go ahead."_

_You didn't reach out for the remote but drank instead. "I… will ask you something now and you won't jump off this bed but let me ask and answer, okay?"_

"_Okay." I looked at you, curious what's on your mind._

"_I need to know if you are sure about this. I don't sleep around or anything, and it's not about the sex but I need to know if you are sure about being with me." I could hear the fear in your voice, as well as a wish._

"_I am", I whispered, "I couldn't be surer. I made the first move, remember?"_

"_Yea, and I made you run. I don't even need my Italian dad for that."_

"_You got me back, but this time you won't make me run."_

"_No", you said, "I won't. I wouldn't want you to leave ever again."_

_And with that, you kissed me once again. I wanted to pull you closer, wrap my arm around you but still held my wine. I backed off, took another sip and put the glass on the nightstand. You did the same._

_And we met in the middle again, where I was finally able to wrap my arm around you. Our mouths battled, it seemed, wanted to get more and more, while it never was enough. A wave of lust hit us, spread over our bodies. My hands, previously satisfied with just holding, now started to wander. I stroke from your neck down your spine, over your towel, down to where it ended just beyond your butt. _

_You liked it, and my hand started on your shoulder, fingertips running along the upper line of the towel, brushing your still wet hair away. I reached out to untangle your towel, and then draw you closer again. This time, my hand found your plain back, the smooth skin. You closed your eyes when my fingers reached the top of your butt. On their way back up they discovered your side, over your shoulders and back to your cheek. _

_I had to kiss that beautiful mouth of yours. Softly, I let the tip of my tongue run along your bottom lip. My lips followed, softly capturing yours, pressing you into the pillow more forcefully, and turning you on your back. My hand continued its journey, down your arm and hip, the side down to your leg, while my tongue yet again danced with yours. _

_You moaned when my hand rested on your well trained stomach for a moment, my fingers stretched out to touch as much at once. I didn't hesitate to wander up, draw along your ribcage until I reached the hill of your breast. Your breathing quickened when my hand carefully captured it, covered it, and rubbed over the hard nipple. _

_Jane, you let me take the lead, you just didn't fight with me for once. I pressed your hands back in the pillow when I broke the kiss. I kissed your bottom lip, then your jaw line, your shoulder. My fingertip wandered over your breast once again to be followed by my mouth, kissing, licking and sucking, tasting all of you I could get. Your skin, as soft as silk mixed with your muscles. _

_I licked along your well trained stomach while my hands held your sides. I kissed my way to your belly button, feeling your muscles getting hard in reply, hearing you moan. My hand travelled down while I lay next to you again. You looked at me, your eyes full of lust. I held your look when my hand ran over the inside of your leg, up between your legs. You skin was wet and swollen; your moans let me continue. I could feel blood rushing through my veins, faster, excited to continue._

_My finger ran along your wetness, trying, discovering the skin. My thumb started drawing circles on your softest spot while that finger dipped inside. Your whole body arched up, wanted – needed more. Your mouth found mine, taking this time, your free hand stroking over my body. _

_God, I couldn't wait, didn't want you to stop and didn't think you could. I kept my movements steadily when your hand copied my movements and made me cry out your name. _

_I felt your muscles clinching around my fingers. Your moans fasten but I kissed them away. Your finger moved inside me, deeper than before, and I felt my orgasm building up. "Jane", I managed to whisper, softly biting your bottom lip. Your thumb stroke faster, and so did mine. My high washed over me, my whole body was shaking under your touch when I felt you cum as well, clinging to me._

_It took a long while until our breaths slowed down, until our bodies stopped shaking from the passion. I never felt that relaxed before. I could explain it biological, but for once, just will focus on you, my Jane. You made me yours. _

_Our bodies relaxed together, the sweet afterward let us hold each other, snuggle together. Our skin was covered with sweat, sticking to each other; our hands draw slow circles, lazy movements. We whispered into the dark, shared soft kisses. _

_I saw the moon from where I laid. That day, today, changed us forever. Not only you were my first, and only, but I got you – as you got me. I listened to the sound of your breathing, and could tell you were still awake. "What are you thinking?" I whispered._

"_I'm thinking how beautiful you are." You turned your head to me, and I could tell about the smirk on your face from the sound of your voice. "And that you are mine."_

"_Is it like that, am I yours?"_

"_Very much, yes. I don't fool around, and I don't play. I would never jeopardize you or us in any way."_

"_I know, Jane, don't worry. I know you wouldn't. I don't know where this will take us. I have not planned on this, nor thought about it too much. I'm over the moon it happened. Remind me to thank the guys for not showing up. But this is new, to you, and to me. Let's take things slow, step by step. If you want to fly under the radar, we will. I think that may be a good idea for the beginning, till we are surer about us, till we bond as a couple…"_

_Jane, you giggled into my words, again. I sometimes don't know if you are amused or making fun of me. You told me that night that you are fine with keeping us a secret until we figured all the details, more or less. _

_At some point, everything was said and talked through. We pulled up the blanket and held each other close again. I liked that, loved when you snuggled into me, being my entire soft lover at night. Though, I have to admit, the kick ass cop is sexy as well. Very, to be honest. _


End file.
